Language consists of words, either spoken or written, as the basis for all communication. The spoken word will include emotional and tonal characteristics. Such characteristics can easily change the meaning of a word. For this reason the importance of translating from one language to another must take into account certain extrinsic characteristics of the speaker if the communication is to be effective. For instance, the word “project” can be used as noun to define something planned, or used as a verb to plan something. Sermons are especially venerable to translations for the emotional and tonal characteristics used are critical to the meaning of the words.
What is lacking in the art a method to interactively convert a source language video/audio stream into one or more target languages wherein the spoken words in the converted language are synchronized with synthesized movements of a digitally rendered mouth. The rendered mouth to include viseme and phoneme morphing targets that are pre-generated for lip synching with the synthesized target language audio.